


Nightmare

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Nightmare

Winter was arriving, and the boys went to the town to buy some things for the cold nights that were approaching. They left the dragon sleeping in the cave, thinking that she would be okay.

 

But they were wrong. She was shaking when they arrived, completely scared in a corner of the cave. The knight was the first one to approach her.

 

\- What happened? - asked the knight.

\- I-I had a nightmare... - she answered, scared -. One of the most horrifying nightmares I could ever had...

\- It's okay. Calm down. We're here now.

 

Took a while for the dragon to calm down. The knight made sure that she would feel comfortable, giving her a big hug.

 

\- I dreamed with the dragon that tried to force me a long ago. That guy... I wish I never met him...

\- That's horrible! - said the doctor.

\- Shhh... - whispered the assassin, making the doctor stop talking.

 

The knight was in rage, and the assassin knew it. He wasn't saying a word, just looking at a dead point with his eyes full of rage.

 

\- I'm going to destroy him - said the knight after five minutes.

\- You don't need to go that far for me. I'm a dragon, not a human.

\- Still, you're a lady, and no one hurts a lady.

\- And this is not historically correct! - said the assassin.

\- What are you talking about? - asked the doctor.

\- Eh... Nothing.

 

The dragon laughed a little while the knight ignored them.

 

\- I don't need to be protected - said the dragon -. I'm a dragon after all.

\- Let us help at least - answered the knight -. Help you to protect yourself.

\- Guess I can allow you to do that. But are you sure you will be able to keep away a big dragon with you scent? Male dragons like to eat humans sometimes, and I'm pretty sure this one would like to eat humans.

\- I'm willing to take that risk.

\- Sometimes I don't know if you're brave or stupid.

\- Guess I'm both.

\- And deeply in love... - whispered the assassin to the doctor, trying to not be heard by the other two. The doctor nooded to him.


End file.
